Suite Life: The Party that changed the future
by Jennifish
Summary: What happened after Graduation. Did Zack quit his player ways and get married? Have kids? Go to jail? Ruin Cody's college life? What happens when he is surprised when he gets back to Boston and when a certain girl from his past comes and changed the present and the future?


**I do not own Suite life. Also please feel free to leave constructive criticism and comments just please don't be overly harsh about it. -Jennifish**

i think we all wondered what happened to Zack after Highschool. Did he get married? Have Kids? Go to college? end up in Jail? Well here's the answer.

The date was December 31 and Zack and Cody had just docked in Boston again for the last time. Since everyone had graduated the previous summer all the Seniors were getting docked in their hometowns right before New Years. Bailey got dropped off with Zack, Cody, and London because after much begging her parents had let her stay the Holidays with her boyfriend before they part ways at college(plus they couldn't afford the plane ticket from Boston to Kettlecorn). The group of 4 were now in a cab on the way to the Tipton silently missing the ship already. They had just dropped off Woody at the airport, and lets say it wasn't very easy for Zack to say goodbye and Cody needed his blankie to get through it all. After what felt like days they finally reached the famous hotel.  
"WELCOME HOME!" was hung over the lobby's revolving doors. Which were being manned by Esteban, and there stood all their friends standing and waving. Mr. Moesby and Ms. Tutweiller were even there. Carrie and Arwin were holding hands they were officially a couple now. After 6 years of relentlesss begging Carrie finally agreed to go on a date with Arwin and they've been together ever since. Nobody knew what to say they were speechless. Everyone went through all this trouble just for them when they got home. They had no idea what was waiting for them inside.  
The boys were yet again stunned when they walked through the doors into the Lobby that was once their common room of mischeif. There must have been about 50 people in there...all of them more friends. There was a party for them. As they walked around greeting everybody they felt right at home again. Zack being more of a party animal went around and danced with every girl he saw(as usual).Cody walked around with Bailey and introduced her to everybody he saw. No one believed that she was really dating him until she started using her very extensive vocabulary and "funny" jokes. It is now 11:30 and Zack realized he wanted to have his one new year resolution fulfilled. He wanted to have a steady girlfriend, now that he was in college it was time for him to leave his player ways. All the girls he saw though were well not his type or he had dated them already.  
That's when he saw her. Walking through the door in a mid thigh length black party dress and converse was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had the most beautiful brown hair that was naturally curly. It framed her face perfectly, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, she even had slight freckles across her nose. She was absolutely gorgeous and the one he wanted to date. She looked slightly familar though. The dress and converse made him think that she was a tomboy who didn't feel like dressing up but at the last minute did.  
He quickly approached her thinking of all the pick up lines he could think of that didn't suck. When he looked up at her again he saw Cody with her. Hugging her. Zack was suddenly infuriated but then Cody started waving him over. "Hey Zack, remember her?" Cody asked.  
Zack was silent trying to picture this gorgeous girl in his head. He couldn't picture her. "Ummmm..." was all Zack could think of "Maybe this was jog your memory." Then she kissed him. That's when he remembered who it was. Only one girl's kiss had felt as good as that. It was his first kiss and he had felt sparks. He still dreamed about the kiss to this day.  
"MAX?!" Zack sort of yelled stunned and shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "Yeah. We were only best friends through middle school." She replied sarcastically.  
The two went into conversation talking about the good old days and how their lives are now. Mostly, they talked about basketball and how they both aren't interested in going to college. That's when Max finally stated "So I guess you remembered our kiss on the basketball court." Her cheeks flushed furiously as she said this, "Of course, that was my first kiss, and it was the best kiss I've ever gotten." Zack admitted even more flustered. Awkward silence then ensued. The DJ started playing a slow song stating Okay guys now's the time to ask that special girl to dance." A moment like this started playing. Cody and Bailey were the first couple on the floor, followed by Moesby and Tuttweiler. After more awkward silence Zack finally asked Max to dance. They swayed to music like they had been doing this their whole lives. They were the perfect couple. They don't know when but somehow they ended up in the middle of the dance floor and their dance was getting extravagent. "I guess Esteban's dance school paid off" Zack thought.

Some people wait a life time for a moment like this

Just as the last line of the song played Zack leaned in and kissed Max sweetly and passionately but not to passionately. During the kiss they heard it get silent and when they broke apart the whole party was staring at them. Carrie was crying and Cody was giving his brother a thumbs up.

5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR! The room erupted in noise. Zack looked around as he saw all the other couples in a New Years kiss.

"Happy New Years ZAck"  
Happy New Years Max"

Then the two had their little New Years kiss and the rest is history.


End file.
